Finally found you
by xXally001Xx
Summary: Lupe and Alfred where friends since childhood but Alfred moved away and became a star and is in a band while Lupe was just a nobody. Also America Alfred F. Jones and Mexico Gualalupe Lupe Garcia
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_So what should we buy Alfred?" Lupe said. "I don't know anything you want I guess…" Alfred said. "Then I well take this one!" Lupe said taking a locket. "It looks pretty on you Lupe" "R-really?" Lupe said blushing a bit."Yes it well," Alfred said buying it with his birthday money that he has been saving just for Lupe. "T-thank you Alfred!" "You're welcome happy birthday Lupe I hope you well remember me by that locket!" "Don't worry I well remember you by this you did give me this for my birthday!" Lupe said smiling at him. _

_**TWO DAYS LATER **_

"_W-WHAT?!" Lupe said "What do you mean you're moving away?!" Lupe said crying in front of the American boy. "Lupe calm down" Alfred said. "B-but how can I stay calm if you're going away?!" "Because I'm still here with you" America said pointing to the locket making the Mexican girl to look at it. "W-what?" "I put a picture of me and you in there when I bought it" Alfred said to Lupe. "T-thank you Alfred you have been a great friend, you where my first friend that I have ever meet" Lupe said. "You're welcome Lupe! We can always see each other when we grow up and don't be shy let people hear you're beautiful voice when you sing!" Alfred said. "Okay Alfred, I well!"_

And that was it. He was gone from my life….

_**Present day**_

"So remember class tonight's homework is going to be, have a nice day" Said the teacher who was being ignored by half of the class. Lupe on the other hand was listening to the teacher **WHILE **packing her bags to go home where her brother might be waiting for her. As she was packing her things she did it notice the popular kids in school going up to her from behind. "Hey mexican girl do our homework for us!" One of the *coughslutscough* girls said to Lupe. "And tell me one good reason why I should do that?" Lupe said getting all her stuff done. "Because we said so and you do anything for us right?" "Nope, and I need to get home so bye" Lupe said leaving to her house leaving the girls there. There was a reason that she wants to get home as soon as possible. Remember that boy at the beginning of the story? Well he became famous and is in a band called "What was missing" she did it know why they named it that but as long as she saw him and that he was good then she was happy. And they were going to be on TV. So once she got home she went to her room and turned on the TV to watch them. Oh how much she wished to talk to him again. She only writes to him but it was it the same plus he never writes back. But he does have a lot of fans that write to him too. So she did it worry about it. But then something caught her eye. Alfred. Was holding a letter that she sent him. "Hey guys and girls! I kinda got this is the mail but it does it say a name now whoever wrote this can go online and get free backstage passes and who ever can guess what it says get's to hang out with us!" Alfred said. '_Oh god, I forgot to put my name on that one…._ "Now everyone can go online and the first 24 people who enter can guess!" Lupe got to the computer just on time to be the 24 person to enter. _'Oh good at least I can talk to Alfred again!'_ Thought Lupe. Now she hoped she got to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Before I start with this I kind of get writers block so I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting! DX Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Lupe was surprised when she got there, there was so many fangirls that where there and it looked like they were crying. _'I wonder why there are crying, maybe they got reject it…'_ Lupe said to herself. _'I just hope that Alfred stills remember me after all of these years….' _Just as Lupe got there she found herself looking at a lot of body guards, why you ask? Well because there was a lot of chaos, well not really but just in case. "Okay so everyone who has a number please sit down in till you hear your number being called! Okay?" "Yep" Everyone said. Lupe just sat down next to a girl who just looked at her in disgust. "Who let a loser in here?" She said. "Who let a whore in here?" Lupe whispered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I said who let a dog in here? Look" Lupe point it to a puppy running around while a little white haired girl and a blond older girl where trying to get the puppy. "GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO HELP THE GUYS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!" The blond one said. "Oui, je pense qu'il sait que Julie!"* The younger one said in French. "DAMM RIGHT HE KNOWS! HE'S JUST A CAMRA WHORE!" "Julie langue s'il vous plaît!"* Said a blond man who was actually Francis one of the band members. "WELL SORRY! NOW HELP ME! AND STOP TALKING IN FRENCH! WE ARE GETTING WRIED LOOKS FORM THE FANS!" said the girl who was called Julie. "Do you need any help over there?" Lupe said standing up. "Um, no thank you." The younger one said. "Are you sure? I'm good at caching dogs." "Um…I don't know should we let her papa?" She said to Francis but before he can answer the little dog ran up to Lupe and Lupe cached him. "Thank you for grabbing my dog!" The little girl said. "You're welcome but just don't let go of him next time" Lupe said giving her dog back and sitting back down. "Okay!" She said going back to where she had to be putting a leash on him.

_**Two hours later….**_

"24 your next!" the loud speakers said. Lupe shot up and walked up to the door and entered it. She just looked around and saw _him_.

_**Back with Julie, Francis and the little girl**_

"Hey papa" "Yes Joan?" "Do you think that lady who asked to help was the girl who Alfred was talking about?" Joan said. "I don't know it's all up to him to see if it's really her…." Francis said. "I bet $20 that she's the one" Julie said. "$30 that she's not" Francis said. "So deal?" Julie said without looking at him counting her money. "Deal" said Francis. Joan could only laugh at this knowing that Julie was going to win.

_**Back with Alfred and Lupe**_

"Are the last one?" She heard someone say. "Yes." She said turning around looking for the owner of the voice. "Okay good so tell me your name and come to the kitchen if you want anything to drink. And yes I am in the kitchen" He said. "Okay." Lupe said making her way to the kitchen. _'Why does her voice sound familiar? Is she really Lupe? Or is she just her sister?' _Alfred said in his mind. "So what do you want to drink?" Alfred said not wanting to turn around but knowing he had to sooner or later. "Um do you have any water?" Lupe said. "Um yeah let me just ge-"Alfred said cutting the sentence short when he turned around. "So are you going to give me some water or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Lupe said just smiling there knowing that he remembers her still. "Um y-yeah it's just that it's so good to see you again Lupe." Alfred said to her giving her water. "So did I win?" Lupe said. "Yep, you always win." Alfred said giving her a bear hug. Lupe then gave him a hug. "So are you happy to see me again? Lupe said. "Yep" "Good" Lupe said.

* * *

**Sorry I left it here I swear I well work on the next one! But in till then just enjoy this one! Also I used google so please no hate on that!**

***** **Yes, I think he knows that Julie**

***Julie language please!**

**Anyways thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
